Shadows
by DRADX
Summary: If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate. but is strength the only way. Strong Ichigo /harem


**Hello guys this is that one author in training you may or may not have forgotten, anyway this story is just me trying to get my feet wet again with writing for the most part, in a way this is to see if I still have to work on anything before I start back on my other stories.**

 **here is some info on the story: I may not explain in the story.**

 **-there will be no bashing. yes people will be called out on things they do and they will improve from this but no bashing. (I still do kind of hate part 1 Sakura though)**

 **-ichigo was born in the Naruto vars so don't count on too many things from bleach to be added( that goes for characters too, meaning only ichigo and one or two other people)**

 **-for some reason i can only write harem stories( five to six girls that's it)**

 **-Ichigo will be strong not Op**

 **-for ichigo's looks, it's him in his dangai form with black hair**

 **-I won't going into the characters looks as most people have already seen both shows for the most part.**

 **-I won't stress this enough, Ichigo's father was canon fodder if not anything( but he does come from an important clan, I just want him for his eyes lol).**

 **That's about it. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

I also don't own anything weather it be from Bleach or Naruto.

Years before present day.

Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. Konoha residing deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

It was founded by a great man by the name of Hashirama Senju, a man of great strength and will, but sadly he was born within the warring states period were ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The two strongest of these clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, who had warred against each other since their creation . Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju used his position as leader of his clan to create a truce with the Uchiha clan. The Senju, the Uchiha, and their affiliated clans formed the first shinobi village Konohagakure a name invented by Madara Uchiha the leader of the clan at the time.

Throughout Konoha's long history there have been many powerful ninja that have taken up leadership of the village, thus becoming known as fire shadow or Hokage. Hokage are responsible for most of the village's day to day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. The Hokage spends most of their time in the village, only travelling abroad for events of vital importance to Konoha.

Each Hokage typically lives according to the Will of Fire, a philosophy that Konoha is a family and that the Hokage is chiefly responsible for protecting that family, in a sense he or she would be the head of the household and that household being the village. The workload of Hokage can be quite formidable, and as such retired Hokage may continue to oversee certain sections of the village or, if not that, will advise the current Hokage on request. Many are not cut out to be a kage that is a fact but still dreams and ambition can lead one down the path to being truly powerful.

Two people walk down a street hand in hand, the two of different clans, the two of different fates.

A village weather it be large or small is nothing without its clans, Konoha is no exception from this fact. Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are four clans which are regarded as noble clans. Those are the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga and Uchiha clans. the latter of which is regarded as the most powerful clan in the village and rightfully so. But aside from those noble clans there are others within the walls of the leaf. The Nara, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, and the Yamanaka clans among others.

The two share a bed, a lasting kiss, forevermore or never again.

This village so full of hope, can only see a future filled with the dreams of the next generation. For it is the will that we live by, it is by that same will that we shall protect this land and her people. But this fight is never ending so we endure, because we are Sinobi we are ninja.

Now there is only one in that bed, the other sleeps forever leaving behind a single gift of new life.

The village holds many stories this is but one of them. The untold story of a boy, a story of a hero that overcame many challenges and one of the shadow that cuts the moon, how his story ends only time can tell.

* * *

July 17

"Ichigo?"

It had been 5 years since the 9 tails demon fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves, for someone of his age it was kind of too long ago for him to remember he was just a couple of months old after all, in fact he did really think any of his friends could remember either, as long as the fox didn't take his mother as well he was glad it was gone.

"How troublesome," a voice spoke out from behind the 5 year old boy.

Turning his head to the voice he saw his cousin trying and failing to keep pace with him, they were only walking how hard is it to keep up?. Shikamaru Nara the only son of Yoshino and Shikaku Nara he has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting either boredom or being irritated you pick. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and stands at a height of 3 foot 5.

"huh?," Ichigo wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, no it was more like he was fighting back the feel of sleep from his body after using so much energy play tage.

Rising a brow at his cousin's odd(for him) lack of awareness Shikamaru looked him over just in case, black hair reaching his shoulders check, same height as him check,near permanent scowl that seem to come and go check, seeing nothing wrong he asked his quiseton again.

"Well, did your mom teach you yet?" the lazer one of the two kids asked. It was a tradition after all every kid that reach the age of five would have to start learning the clan's Shadow Imitation Technique. Of course he had already learned it, being the next head of the clan was troublesome after all. In fact the only reason he'd asked was to see how far ichigo had gotten in the technique if he hadn't mastered it already that is, his cousin was one of the fastest learners he'd ever seen in all of his five year, give or take some cloud watching, of his life.

"Oh that, well she showed me half of it and i got the other half down by myself."

May the gods bless her soul but his mother was true to her clans moniker of being lazy, his mother's name is Shiki Nara she's the younger sister to Shikaku the clan head, if there's a bed you'd find her there.

anyway the Shadow Imitation technique went to his understanding like this The user extends their shadow by using yin release on any surface even water to merge with a target's shadow, thereby forcing them to imitate the user's movements. The only weakness his mother told him of was that the Shadow Imitation was tiring to use repeatedly for someone has young as him, seeing that he could only use it nine times before he got burnt out an needed a break, his mother would always look at him oddly when he told her how his training went.

"I can at least use it nine time in a day," ichigo said as he saw they were coming up to the Nara compound "how about you?."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sweatdropped after hearing the number, if anything he couldn't let his mother hear about that for his and his father's sake "...three times a day."

"You're not serious, right?" ichigo deadpanned, looking at his cousin he guessed it was okay, Shikamaru was a strong guy for his age anyway but a little extra wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru yawned as he put a hand to his head before a smil made it way onto his face "looks like this is my stop, so see you later."

Ichigo watched his lazy cousin head into his house, he didn't understand why he was so different from the rest of his clan while they were all lazing around he was out and about either look after his mother's deers or training. It felt odd to him.

* * *

Seeing his house come into view, he was wired out seeing his mother sitting in front of their home with a smile on her face.

"I'm home!" ichigo yelled at his mom with a wave of his hand, he didn't know what got into her and he honestly didn't care as long as she got some fresh air that was good enough for him.

"Welcome back," she said with a warm smile, even with her sleepy eyes she still looked perfect in his eyes. She had short brown hair and brown eyes with a fair complexion, she was what people would call a Gentle and yet uninterested person that enjoys meaningless chatter over meaningful conversation. Anytime he would ask her why that was she would always come up with the same answer every time. It's less work that way.

"So how was your day?" she asked while patting the spot next to her, it wasn't that often that she would come out of the house so she might as well enjoy it a little.

"Nothing much happened, I played ninja tag with some of the other kids and worked on my hand signs a little." ichigo replied there was much else a kid his age could do.

"Hand signs, huh," she blamed his father for that one, that red eyed idiot couldn't just stop for one moment and breath.

"You couldn't find some girl to put you in your place?" she asked jokingly, it was a well known fact that the men in the Nara clan were seemingly wiped by the women, she'd often wonder why that was. Well no point in solving that impossible question.

"Mom! That's not funny," that curse is real, if you were born a male in the Nara clan you were most definitely destined to be some head strong girl's "yes" man, all the proof he needed was to look at his uncle and his wife. sometimes he would stop and wonder who was the real clan head with the way his uncle's wife bosses him around.

"Besides, I'd rather get stronger…" ichigo said as he formed a rat hand sign with his fingers as his shadow extended just a little over five feet from his body, getting stronger was fun and it also made his goal that much easier, he was basically the man of the house after all.

"Getting stronger,huh." she give a small smile as she patted his head with her hand, seeking power was one problem she would have to beat out of him it would seem, his father had the same problem always putting himself in trouble just to gain a little bit of power, wait now that she thought of it his entire clan had the same problem just on a bigger scale.

"Ichigo, why don't you go get ready," she got up from her seat in front of their house, it would seem they had a guest "I'll spar with you a little today."

"Really!" ichigo exclaimed before quickly running inside the house, it was a large house that would most likely hold ten people, so he needed to be fast or else his mother might change her mind.

Seeing her son run into the house she gave a sigh as she turned to the side of the building to see an old man standing there, his most defining figure is his black eyes that she knew would change in an instant, that was if his old bones still had enough chakra leaf in them to be of any use, she smirked at that, other than his eyes everything about the old man was that of a background character in an old movie or book. In fact his clothing had more weight to them than he did especially with that large fan like symbol stuck on his back.

"What do you want?" she asked with her face turning blank, the old man wasn't a bad person per say, but.

"The boy has grown since the last I've saw him," the old man said he began to walk toward her with his hands held behind his back like he was satisfied with something.

"It's called aging," she looked at him like he was a fool on that one, of course her kid would grow up that's what all children do, but hearing it from the old man in front of her she understood right away, the fact that he had only seen ichigo once since he was born.

"I was just checking up on him… as any grandparent should," the somber way he'd said that caught her off guard for a bit, so she didn't see him walk past her and vanish with the use of the body flicker technique.

The tone of voice he use wasn't something she got to hear very often so it kind of set of warning bells in her head, maybe she should bring the matter to Shikaku, if anyone would know what was going on it was her brother.

"Mom, I'm ready," hearing her son's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, maybe she should start his training him in the applications of the shadow imitation technique.

* * *

 **hey my peoples, what do you think of this kind of story so far? for me it is just something to get my blood pumping again. I would love to hear what you guys have to say( hopefully I don't get too much hate)**

 **also as anyone played fate grand order? I just got into it and I have to say it's the best game on my phone in years, I'm also thinking of making a story for it, but not anytime soon. and if anyone ask yes Ichigo's mom is ryougi shiki from kara no kyoukai at least she looks like her.**

 **see you later.**


End file.
